


Stars and coffins

by suchfeels



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchfeels/pseuds/suchfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>laura and carmilla are having a cute moment and things are shared, and love is blooming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and coffins

The movie had ended they were laying on Laura´s bed. Carmilla was leaning against the headboard, with Laura´s head on her shoulder. The sun was going down. Carmilla´s eyes got huge. She wanted to get up to go outside, but she didn´t want to wake Laura, she fell asleep a while ago. And she was so cute. Carmilla tried to slowly swift and turn and not to disturb Laura. 

´Uhh, Carm where are you going?’ she looked like she was about to cry. ‘I’m just going to go outside for a while cupcake. I’ll be back soon’ she tried to smile but it was getting darker and darker. She rushed outside.

‘When she said “I’ll be back soon” I thought she meant in like an hour, she has been gone for more than three hours.’ Laura said to her pillow. ‘I’m getting worried.’ She got up and grabbed her shoes, she walked towards the window. There she was just lying there, her eyes gazing up at the stars.

‘hey..’ she turned her head. ‘Laura, you should be asleep, you’re even still in you pyjamas’ she look very worried. ‘well at least you put some shoes on your feet this time.’ ‘I couldn’t sleep without you, I was waiting for you, you said you’d be back soon but you never came back…’ ‘I know cupcake, but I need to be outside right now, I can’t go inside, not at night’ ‘why? Are there some stars you want to see?’ she didn’t say anything she just looked in Laura’s eyes and smiled. Then she started gazing at the stars again. Laura had no idea what to say anymore, so she just sat next to her and laid her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for half an hour, when Laura started to fall asleep. ‘sweetheart, you should get some sleep, please go to bed.’ ‘I can’t, not without you, come with me?’ Carmilla looked at the sky, then at the ground. ‘but it’s still dark…’ she whispered. ‘you need to sleep Carm, and not during the day, that’s not healthy.’ She took Carmilla’s hand and gave it a little squeeze. Carmilla looked up and met Laura’s eyes, they were happy but also worried. 

‘please cupcake, don’t worry I’m fine.’ ‘well see, that’s the thing, I know you’re not fine… you talk in your sleep you know. You keep talking about your mother and the horrible things you’ve been through… but… uhm, well the one thing you talk about every night, well day actually, is your mother locking you up in that coffin.’ ‘-She knew, she has known all this time-, cutie, it’s just a bad dream, nothing to worry about, and besides I’m a vampire nothing can hurt me.’ Laura turned her head away, she wasn’t looking happy anymore.

It stayed quiet for ten minutes. ‘cupcake, I’m sorry. I just don’t feel like sharing this right now…’ ‘Carm please, I want to help you, but I can’t unless you tell me what’s wrong.’ Carmilla took a breath and wanted to say something. ‘No Carm, don’t tell me you’re fine. Just don’t. I can see that you are suffering and I can’t stand it. Please, just let me help!’ Laura was now crying. Carmilla felt awful for hurting her. ‘sweetie, please just stop crying, I want to tell you and I know you want to help, but this isn’t something you can fix.’ ‘what is it?’ 

‘well, it’s kind of embarrassing, I get scared inside when it’s dark. It is just too much like the coffin and I need to look at the stars to make sure I’m not locked up again. And I can’t sleep at night, at all. I wish I could so I’d be awake during the day and I’d be able to spent more time with you. But I can’t…’ ‘I sacred of the dark too. But I’m a big girl, and when I’m with you I feel safe. So let’s be scared dorks together.’ Carmilla laughed. ‘well you are a dork, but you are a very cute one.’ 

‘so I have an idea. You’re afraid to be alone in that coffin again right?’ Carmilla slowly nodded. ‘well what is we share a bed that way I get to be close to you and feel safe, and you are close to me… and don’t have to be scared of being alone in that coffin?’ Carmilla smiled. ‘that’s a great idea, cutie, but I don’t think we will both fit on your bed or mine.’ Laura looked bummed. ‘but it was such a good idea, I was kind of proud I was my idea.’ ‘I know, but I have an idea as well. We could shove the bed together.’ Carmilla slowly said that, worried she might scare Laura with her idea. ‘That’s a great idea! Oh but wait what do we tell Danny, LaF and Perry?’ I have to admit I didn’t thought about that…’ they were both thinking about possible thinks to say. ‘we can always tell them the truth, that the great and mighty vampire Mircalla Karnstein is afraid of the dark!’ Laura started laughing. Carmilla was not amused. ‘well I’ll deny everything you say.’ Laura was still smiling. ‘oh come on, you know I didn’t mean it like that.’ ‘we will just tell them, seen we’re already a couple is was just a space saver.’ 

Laura Yawned. ‘come on sweetheart, let’s get you to bed. You really do need you sleep, and so do I.’ Laura tried to get up but fell, Carmilla quickly catches her. ‘you are exhausted aren’t you?’ Laura slowly nodded. Carmilla smiled at her and she smiled back. In one quick move Carmilla sweeps Laura off her feet and carries her inside. ‘Carm, tonight we will share one bed and we will shove them together tomorrow.’ Carmilla was still smiling at Laura. ‘that’s all fine by me… I love you cupcake.’ Laura’s eyes started to glow. ‘I love you too Carm.’


End file.
